glorious_nations_of_iwakufandomcom-20200215-history
Spodehaven
"Bop Bop Bop, Bop Bop Shoo Woddy Woddy!"- Omnipotent Eye Overview Spodehaven is a nation that is mostly desert and located in the northwestern reaches of the Galaxy. The nation is lead by a man simply Known as Spode who is the living embodiment of s being Called The Eye. His original name was Enthos Blackmoore. The nation is also lead by an Elective Tanistry (Lower counties elect the Despot who is of the ruling Dynasty). Culture To the people of Spodehaven The ideal image of this society is to be either a lord, or one of the merchants in the coastal cities on the south. Trade takes a prominent role in daily life, and therefore much cultural diffusion occurs between the nations. Due to this style, dynasties tend to be a little unstable. They appear to have some kind of origins with hebrews as their alphabets and languages are similar. Foreign Affairs Spodehaven tends to be very isolationist in nature and rarely speaks to outsiders and rarely are outsiders allowed in. The only known recent interactions are with spode and several other leaders including the axis, Uwakuzi, and The Protected States. Four Pillars and The Spodish Religion The Glorious Empire of Spodehaven here states the four pillars that shall guide mankind on its eternal quest for a betterment of life. 1. The principles and ideas of large government to extend a warm hand to the peoples. Know that when times have grown rough, Spodish government should always be there to offer healthcare, employment, protection and necessities. This does not mean to confine those who prove to contribute more to our society, but to give an equal opportunity for the betterment of those born in less fortunate circumstances. In this manner, as people we unite ourselves behind a principle of socialy progressive policies that no nation has attempted before. 2. The ideals of Freedom and Liberty to live with total control over one's own body and actions. The government does help it's people, but will not force them to participate in these social welfare polices. In addition, the government has no means to control the reproduction or religious ideals of those in it. These same laws are to be enforced with political ideas, hate speech and any other topic that may seem controversial, so long as it does not bring malice upon other citizens. 3. The acknowledgement that the operation of the government should be a wholesome, democratic process. Those few issues that cannot be solved among the common man in our direct democracy should be brought forth to the Omnipotent Eye, the executive branch of our governing body. With his respected insight we hope to find the answers to what the average civilian cannot, otherwise this branch should find no use in the law making process. Each political position is to be determined by a popular vote, and elected officials may be recalled or impeached at any time by a majority vote among the civilians. 4. The expectancy of utter compliance from the civilians. Those who go against the laws of the country shall face wrathful punishment, which may include cruel and unusual punishment as well as becoming a test subject for scientific studies. These penalties are to be judged by a jury with a fair and compassionate hand. Whether the accused is to be allowed to face cruel and unusual punishment is a task to fall upon the Omnipotent Eye. Protesters should not be considered uncompliant. This seems to suggest a Theocratic state of sorts. The religion itself values truth and punishes sinners harshly. They worship the Omnipotent Eye as a god and take any insult to it VERY personally. Misc. * Spode IRL likes to play Smite, BF1 and Heros of the Storm. * Spode was the uncle of Empress Sylvi of BSI. * The religion of Spodehaven is based of the religion of Spore. Category:Nations